


All Dolled Up

by kueble



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Marking, Established Relationship, Lingerie, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:27:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28672974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kueble/pseuds/kueble
Summary: Jaskier fastens the final clasp of his garter belt and then smooths his hands over the thin fabric around his waist.  His tailor had really outdone himself this time.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 8
Kudos: 216





	All Dolled Up

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by [this artwork](https://journeythroughunknownlands.tumblr.com/post/639582387796410368/the-offer-of-request-sketches-is-so-nice-of-you-i) done by the lovely [ThirstyOpossum](https://twitter.com/ThirstyOpossum/). I am in love with it and you should be too.

Jaskier fastens the final clasp of his garter belt and then smooths his hands over the thin fabric around his waist. His tailor had really outdone himself this time. The panties are mostly lace with large floral accents and a few strategically placed bows. He normally goes for darker colors or a pale blue, but the dusty rose had called out to him last time he was in the shop in Oxenfurt. The garment had been tucked between the jacket and trousers of the doublet he ordered for the competition next week. He felt a little guilty keeping them hidden when he’d shown Geralt the package, but their relationship was too new and this was not something everyone enjoyed.

But the witcher was gone on an all night hunt, so he had plenty of time to play.

Sadly, the backwater inn they’re staying at doesn’t have a mirror in the room, but Jaskier knows his own body; knows he looks good all dressed up like this. He looks down at his body, admiring the way the lace hugs his soft cock. There’s enough room for when things get more exciting, but for now he just wants to take a moment and enjoy how pretty the panties and garter belt make him feel. 

Jaskier wishes he had stockings with him, but the lace panties and the straps of the garter belt are more than enough to get him worked up. He’ll spoil himself next time he’s back in his rooms at Oxenfurt where he has a whole chest full of pretty little things just waiting for him. Maybe he’ll indulge himself this winter and take the time to shave his legs. It will be the first winter since he and Geralt started fooling around, so he definitely won’t be spending it in bed with his usual partners. Still, the mental image of his long legs freshly shaved and covered in silk sends a shiver down his spine. He comes back to the moment with a shake of his head, no need to focus on the future while the present is here.

Jaskier is a gift and he’s currently wrapped up like one.

The straps of the belt fit perfectly, framing his thighs in such a delicious way. Jaskier trails his fingers down his flanks and dips one beneath a strap, plucking it like the strings of his lute. It stings as it snaps against his thigh and he lets out a soft moan. Fuck, this was going to be over far too soon. It’s been months since he’s been able to get all dolled up like this and he’s aching for it. He palms the front of the panties and grinds his half-hard cock against his hand, shivering at how good the lace feels against his sensitive skin.

He’s about to hop on the bed and takes things to the next level, but suddenly the door flies open and Geralt is standing there just _staring_ at him so hard he can feel the weight of his eyes.

“You’re supposed to be gone all night!” he cries out, cupping his hands in front of himself. He’s not ashamed of what he likes - life’s too short for that - but he likes to break in a new partner slowly, and he has no clue if this is even something Geralt will be interested in.

“I,” Geralt blinks slowly and slams the door shut behind him. “I killed it quickly,” he offers weakly, almost an apology.

“Killed the moment, too,” Jaskier says with a nervous giggle. His skin is buzzing with all the wrong kinds of excitement and he eyes his clothing piled on a chair across the suddenly too-small room.

“Who uh, who was the moment for?” Geralt asks, not quite meeting his eyes. He looks a little flushed, but Jaskier can’t get a read on him, can’t tell if he’s ok with this side of him or not.

“Just me,” Jaskier assures him quickly. “There’s no one else for me but you. I thought you knew that?”

“We haven’t really talked about it,” Geralt says with a snort. And he’s right, because why would you talk when you can finally get your hands on someone you’ve craved for _years_? “I don’t want anyone else, either,” he adds softly.

“Glad that’s settled. Now why don’t you give me a moment to change?” he asks tentatively.

“No,” Geralt growls, his voice making Jaskier’s knees go weak. He holds himself steady and arches an eyebrow at the witcher, waiting for more, needing that confirmation. “Let me look at you.”

“Armor off,” Jaskier tells him, grinning as Geralt scrambles to comply. Once he’s down to his shirt and trousers, he looks at Jaskier as if waiting for permission. He nods sharply and Geralt hurries across the room.

He stands there, hands hovering inches from Jaskier’s body, like he’s dying to touch but doesn’t know where to start. And fuck if that doesn’t send a rush of adrenline through Jaskier, drunk on the power he has over the other man. 

“Please,” he whispers, begging shamelessly. But Geralt takes care of him - always takes care of him - and grabs him by the hips, stroking his thumbs over the belt. He follows the straps down, brushes against the front of Jaskier’s thighs, trails his fingers over the length of the garters. He avoids the panties, and Jaskier whines and tries to push into his hands, but Geralt just _tsks_ and ignores it. 

Then Geralt turns him, spinning him in his arms until they’re back to chest and he can feel the hard press of Geralt against the curve of his ass. He lets out a shaky breath and leans back, letting Geralt take his weight as his legs threaten to give out. Geralt wraps an arm around his chest, palm flat on Jaskier’s stomach, and bends to press open-mouthed kisses across his shoulders. When he gets to the nape of his neck, he bites down, teeth sharp, and Jaskier goes limp, nearly falls.

He moans and shakes a bit, his whole body buzzing at the attention. Geralt sucks on the bite mark, laves it with his tongue as Jaskier shivers against him. Jaskier brings a hand up, reaching around to tangle his fingers in Geralt’s hair and tugs gently. “Does that mean you like it?” he asks, smirking when Geralt answers by growling against his neck.

“Let me show you how much,” Geralt tells him before scooping him up and carrying him over to the bed. Jaskier laughs, flailing a bit before he’s unceremoniously tossed on top of the bed. He rolls his eyes, but Geralt just snorts and climbs onto the bed, the mattress dipping with his weight. Jaskier settles back against the pillows and bites his lower lip as he watches Geralt take him in, his gaze traveling slowly up and down his body. “Fuck, you’re gorgeous,” Geralt whispers in awe.

Jaskier shifts his hips and feels the lace pressing against his cock, the texture of it making his head spin. Geralt moves between his spread thighs and shoots him a wide grin before leaning down on his elbows and mouthing at his prick through the lace. “Fuck,” Jaskier hisses, hips bucking on their own accord before Geralt can sling an arm across his waist and pin him down.

Geralt licks at him through the lace and Jaskier keens, trying to push into the feeling but unable to move his hips anymore. His cock is leaking steadily and he’s a wet mess. Geralt sucks on the head of his prick, and the contrast between the lace and the wet heat of his mouth is almost too much. Geralt tugs the panties down, freeing him, and quickly swallows him down. He cries out and clutches the sheets beneath him, writhing as Geralt hollows his cheeks and sucks him.

Geralt bobs up and down, swirling his tongue around the head each time he pulls back. Jaskier’s hand flies out and tangles in his soft hair, tugging sharply just to feel Geralt moan around him. Between Geralt’s talented mouth and the feeling of the panties pressing below his balls, he’s close already; going to come embarrassingly fast at this point.

But then Geralt pulls back and grunts out, “turn over” before looking at him expectedly.

He’s half mad with it, falling apart under Geralt’s attention and the request throws him. “Wha?” he asked, blinking slowly.

“Roll over, hands and knees,” Geralt says again, gripping him by the hips and helping him turn over. He looks back at Geralt, watches him slowly peel the panties further down until they rest at the bottom of his ass. Then he spreads Jaskier’s cheeks and smirks at him before leaning in to swipe his tongue over his exposed hole. Jaskier howls at the touch and closes his eyes, not able to watch this anymore.

Geralt is fucking amazing with his tongue, and soon Jaskier falls to his elbows, barely able to support himself as he’s licked open. His cock is hard and heavy between his legs, but he’s not coordinated enough to move while Geralt is eating him out. Geralt pulls back a bit and sucks on his rim, making him whine and push back against his clever mouth.

He teases Jaskier, circling his hole with one finger, waiting until he’s pressing backwards and desperate for it before pushing it inside of him. Jaskier is a mess, babbling praise as he dips his head and arches into Geralt’s touch. Geralt keeps licking into him, fucking him with his tongue and his finger. The noise of it is absolutely obscene, the wet sounds and Jaskier’s loud whines filling the room.

“Please,” he pleads, not even sure what he’s asking for. He’s on edge, fire building in his gut and he’s ready to give into it.

“So good for me,” Geralt mumbles against his skin. “Want you to come for me, just like this...on my mouth, my fingers.” He works another finger inside of him, easy with how wet and sloppy he is, and Jaskier cries out and lets his head drop to the mattress. His thighs are trembling, his whole body lit up from the intensity of Geralt’s tongue and mouth.

Geralt crooks his fingers and presses down on his prostate and that’s all it takes for his orgasm to crash though him. Jaskier hisses and comes, spilling onto the bed as Geralt keeps licking him, tongue fucking into him between his fingers. It’s so much - almost too much - and Jaskier’s vision darkens as he collapses onto the bed, not even bothering to avoid the mess he just made.

After a moment, he manages to move and rolls onto his back. Geralt is on his knees, fingers digging into his own thighs, breathing heavy as he watches him. He looks every bit as undone as Jaskier feels and the sight of him is enough to send another wave of pleasure down Jaskier’s spine. He whimpers and swallows thickly before reaching out for Geralt, clasping the tense muscles of his forearms and grinning up at him.

“You want my mouth?” he offers, but Geralt just shakes his head and shoves his trousers down just far enough to free his cock. He’s massive and gorgeous and Jaskier’s mouth waters even though he’s been denied that pleasure today. It’s unfair how utterly perfect his witcher is.

“Close...just want to look at you,” Geralt grunts out as he wraps his fingers around himself.

Jaskier pulls his panties back up and stretches out, angling his hips to give Geralt a show. The witcher looks feral, pupils blown wide and lips bitten red as he stares down at him. He straddles Jaskier’s thighs and runs a palm over the front of the panties. Jaskier’s soft prick gives an interested twitch as he bucks into Geralt’s hand, but he’s worn out for the night.

“I like how into this you are,” Jaskier murmurs as he watches Geralt fuck his own fist. He reaches down, runs his fingers over his chest, pinches his own nipples just to watch Geralt squirm. He looks ragged, muscles tight as he pumps himself roughly.

“So fucking _pretty_ for me,” Geralt groans out as he works over himself. The words make Jaskier’s blood hum in his veins, and he flushes under the weight of his heavy gaze. He can’t believe he kept this a secret; is overjoyed at how much Geralt loves this part of him. He’s never felt so adored.

“I love being pretty for you,” Jaskier admits, his cheeks heating at the words. Geralt lets out a strained groan and speeds up his strokes, teasing the head of his cock with his thumb as he works himself over. He watches as Jaskier trails his fingers over his collar bone before skimming them down his sides and hooking them under the hem of the belt. Jaskier chews on his lower lip and looks up at him from beneath his lashes, knowing how wrecked he must look right now. That seems to do the trick, and Geralt whines and rocks his hips.

“Can I?” Geralt pants out as he jerks his cock frantically. Jaskier wets his lips and smirks up at him before nodding.

“Yes, fuck, do it...cover me,” Jaskier orders, pushing Geralt over the edge. He comes in thick spurts, painting the lace of Jaskier’s panties. Jaskier can’t stop looking at it, watching the come pooling on the floral details. He’s thoroughly debauched and loving every second of it. Geralt dips his fingers through the mess, moaning before moving his hand higher and rubbing it into the soft skin of Jaskier’s stomach. It’s a familiar ritual, spreading his seed on Jaskier, marking him with his scent. Jaskier never thought he’d find that so hot, but he revels in the fact that Geralt wants to claim him as his own.

With a heavy sigh, Geralt collapses onto the bed next to him, panting harshly as he recovers. Jaskier wraps an arm around his shoulder and pulls him closer, turning his head to press a gentle kiss to his temple. Geralt mumbles something, but it’s too quiet for him to make out.

“What was that, darling?” Jaskier asks him as he runs a hand down his chest, just touching him because he’s allowed to now.

“Do you, uh, do you have more?” Geralt stutters out, and Jaskier doesn’t need to look at him to know he’s blushing. Oh, they are going to have _so much_ fun with this.

“You know me, am I one to deny myself the finer things in life?” he asks, laughing as Geralt snorts. “I am afraid they’re tucked away at Oxenfurt, though.”

“We can stop there before we head north. I’m sure you’ll want other supplies, too,” Geralt tells him as if Jaskier has any idea what he’s talking about.

“I must still be a bit light-headed, because I can’t fathom what you’re talking about,” Jaskier says, laughing as he cuddles closer to Geralt.

“On our way home? For the winter?”

“Home as in?” Jaskier asks, because honestly this is ridiculous, but he doesn’t want to assume he’s about to get the invite he’s been hoping for.

“Kaer Morhen? I uh...I thought you would winter with me?” Geralt asks quietly.

“Of course I will, dear. But were you planning on asking me?” Jaskier laughs and rolls his eyes. He is in love with an idiot.

“I didn’t know how to bring it up,” he admits.

“How about _Jaskier, love of my life, will you accompany me to my ancestral home because I simply cannot spend another winter all cold and alone_?” Jaskier jokes, holding Geralt tighter when he chuckles and buries his face in Jaskier’s chest. “I know you hate words, but sometimes they are rather important.”

“Well then,” Geralt says, still laughing, “Will you please bring all of your pretty things home this winter?”

“All of them?” Jaskier asks, a bit shocked. “I have...quite a few.”

“Lots of long, cold nights,” Geralt answers, snickering as he wags his eyebrows at him. Jaskier shuts him up with a kiss.

He brings the whole fucking _trunk_ with them and leaves it at the end of their bed when spring arrives.

**Author's Note:**

> Come play with me on [Tumblr.](https://kueble.tumblr.com/)


End file.
